This is Called Love
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Kapan kau akan siap menerima cinta?. Saat kau sudah yakin bahwa cinta akan membahagiakanmu?. Bukan. Kau siap untuk mencintai ketika kau siap untuk menjadi egois. Siap dengan rasa sakit saat kau tidak bisa memiliki. Dan kau siap jika sewaktu-waktu kau harus merelakan. Egois, Pain, and Allow. This is Called Love. satu kisah dengan tiga sudut pandang. HinataXNejiXTenten
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS CALLED LOVE_

.

.

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_But..._

_This Is Called Love is always by Me (SeiHinamori)_

_._

_._

_Warning : T+ rated, NejiTenHina, OOC, Canon, DLL_

Aku coba bikin cerita sekali tamant nih.. hehehe... tapi rencananya aku mau bikin 3 shot. Dengan 3 sudut pandang berbeda tapi dengan kisah yang sama.

Okray... enjoy!

_Egois._

Kata itu kini melekat erat padaku. sebabnya?. Hmmm, Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang wanita?. Bukan, maksudku bukan karna dia menganggapku sebagai laki-laki. Tapi selama ini dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai sepupunya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba hasilnya tetap nihil. Apa lagi saat mengetahui laki-laki yang menjadi pujaanmu ternyata telah memiliki seorang wanita pujaannya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Dan itulah alasan yang membuatku menjadi sangat egois.

Neji. Ya, dialah laki-laki yang mampu menembus pertahanan hatiku setelah sebelumnya aku tutup rapat-rapat setelah Naruto Menikah dengan Sakura. Neji-_nii_ yang selalu ada saat aku terpuruk karena kehilangan cinta pertamaku Neji-_nii _yang selalu menjadi penyemangat dalam setiap hari-hariku.

Pertlahan tapi pasti rasa cintaku pada Naruto telah berpindah haluan. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa perasaanku bisa berubah sebegini cepatnya. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa saat ini yang aku cintai bukan lagi Naruto, melainkan Neji-_nii_. Sepupuku sendiri.

Pagi itu, saat aku hendak pergi ke pasar untuk membeli buah, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Neji_-nii_ sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatiku begitu sakit. Bukan. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki lagi perasaan padanya. Yang membuat hatiku begitu ngilu adalah kesadaranku saat melihat tangan Neji_-nii_ sedang menggenggam erat tangan wanita lain disampingnya. Dia begitu protektif, menggenggamnya begitu erat. Dan saat melihat pancaran matanya aku tahu kalau Neji_-nii _sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Dan yang lebih membuat perasaanku hancur adalah karena aku kenal baik dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah teman satu tim Neji_-nii_, gadis yang selama 14 tahun ini selalu menemani Neji_-nii_ latihan, gadis yang juga cukup akrab denganku, gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian Neji_-nii_. Dia adalah Tenten_-san_.

Aku tahu sejak awal kalau Neji-_nii_ memiliki kekasih, tapi selama ini Neji-_nii_ tidak pernah menatakan siapa gadis beruntung itu. Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura besar. Air mata tidak kuasa menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku mulai merutuki diri kenapa aku selalu mencintai laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku?. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk Kiba laki-laki yang selama ini dengan terang-terangan memberikan perhatiannya padaku?. Air mataku semakin deras mengucur dipelupuk mataku. Rasanya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Hiks... hiks..." aku memulukul pelan dadaku berharap rasa sesak ini sedikit berkurang. Namun nihil. Rasanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Malah semakin bertambah sesak.

Aku melakukan teleport langsung menuju kamar pribadiku. Aku mulai menjatuhkan diri ditempat tidur berukuran king-size milikku. Aku membenamkan wajahku diatas bantal, berharap suara isakanku tidak terdengar. Aku tidak mau membuat orang-orang dirumahku khawatir.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang kutahu aku terbangun saat mendengar suara Hanabi yang memanggilku dari luar.

"Hinata-_nee_... apa kau ada didalam?. _Otou-sama_ memanggil _nee-san_ keruangannya."

"Ya, nee-sang segera kesana."

Kucoba agar suaraku tidak terlalu serak. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan goyah menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarku, berharap dengan membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin bisa mengembalikan akal sehatku.

Setelah selesai kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan _Tou-sama_. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Neji-_nii_ uga berada disini. Aku memandang heran padanya. Dan dapat kulihat sorot matanya yang memancarkan gurat sakit hati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Namun dia tetap berusaha menahannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hinata, duduklah. Ada yang ingin _Tou-san _katakan padamu."

"_Ha'i_."

Aku duduk disebelah Neji-_nii_. Neji-_nii_ masih tidak bergeming. Dan ini membuatku merasa semakin heran. Firasatku mengatakan ini tidak akan baik.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Neji tadi. Dan dia menjawab bahwa dia akan menerimanya jika kau juga menerimanya."

"Menerima apa _tou-sama_?."

Tou-sama memandang kearahku secara intens dan aku semakin merasakan ketegangan Neji-_nii_. Dia terlihat sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Neji. Kau tahu meskipun neji berasal ari keluarga _Bunke_ tapi dia mempunyai pontensi yang sangat luar biasa. Dan kufikir dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pantas mendampingimu kelak sebagai calon penerus klan."

Pemahaman tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Neji-nii bersikap seperti itu. Aku kaget. Tentu. Tapi aku juga bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Karena bagai manapun akhirnya keinginanku untuk memiliki Neji-_nii_ terkabulkan. Egois?. Aku tahu ini egois tapi apa salahnya bersikap egois?. Aku mencintainya walaupun aku tahu Neji-_nii_ tidak pernah mencintaiku tapi aku tidak perduli.

Kutatap wajah Neji-nii yang sedari tadi memangku. Dapat kulihat sorot mata memohon disana. Bukan. Bukan memohon agar aku menerimanya tapi agar aku menolaknya. Aku tahu itu, dan itu benar-benar menohok perasaanku. Luka yang sedari tadi aku coba sembunyikan kini mulai menganga lagi.

Ku palingkan wajahku dari tatapan Neji-_nii_ dan kembali memandang tou-sama.

"Aku menerimanya _tou-sama_."

Aku mengatakannya dengan mantap. Saat itu pula aku melihat tou-sama tersenyum puas, dan dapat aku lihat juga dari sudut mataku Neji-_nii_ memandangku tidak percaya. Saat ku tolehkan kepalaku aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan disana. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit saat orang yang kau cintai memandangmu dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sejurus kemudian aku melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya.

Neji-_nii_ memintaku menemuinya ditaman belakang setelah pertemuan kami dengan tou-sama. Dan disinilah kami berdiri ditepi kolam ikan yang berukuran cukup bear dengan tiupan angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpa wajah kami.

"Kenapa anda menerimanya _Hinata-sama_?."

Neji-_nii_ membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

Aku menjawab dengan tenang seakan-akan itu bukanlah hal sulit bagiku, aku tahu hal ini akan sedikit melukai hatinya tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Anda tahu kalau aku sudh memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku sangat men-"

"Tenten-_san_. Aku tahu dia kekasih Neji-_nii_."

Aku memotong ucapan Neji-_nii_. Aku tidak ingin mendengar Neji-_nii_ mencintai gadis manapun. Dan saat ku katakan kalimat itu dapat kulihat seraut wajah kaget di wajah tampannya namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Neji-_nii_ kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi. kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu, tapi kau tidak berbuat apapun?."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan _Tou-sama_."

Bohong. Jelas-jelas itu semua bohong. Aku bisa saja mengatakanpada tou-sama kalau aku masih belum memikirkan soal penikahan. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Bayangan Neji-_nii_ yang dengan mesra dan penuh kasih memeluk tubuh Tenten-_san_ membuat ku gelap mata.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai percakapan kembali. Dan saa ku lihat Neji-nii hendak membalikan badannya berniat pergi aku menarik pergelangan tangannya. Neji-nii memandangku. Masih dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Tidak bisakah Neji-_nii_ memandangku?. Mencoba mencintaiku seperti Neji-_nii_ mencintai Tenten-_san_?."

Dan dapat kurasakan tubuh Neji-_nii_ menegang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana nantinya. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Neji-_nii_ sekarang, aku sudah bisa lagi menahannya.

"Maaf."

Dengan bergulirnya kata itu dari mulut Neji-_nii_ terlepas pula genggaman tanganku padanya. Dia memandangku dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sejurus kemudian Neji-_nii_ pergi, aku tahu kemana Neji-_nii_ akan pergi dan itu membua dadaku semakin berdenyut sakit. Kuremas kimonoku dibagian dada. Sakit. Apa harus sesakit ini?. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sesakit ini saat Naruto menikah Dengan Sakura.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah melihat Neji-_nii_. Neji-_nii_ lebih memilih untuk tinggal di luar kompleks Hyuga. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang dikatakan Neji-_nii_ sampai _Tou-sama _mengijinkanya, namun semenjak saat itu intensitas pertemuanku dengannya semakin berkurang. Neji-_nii_ seperti sengaja menghindariku.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya, aku hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu Neji-_nii _di desa ataupun dikantor _Hokage_.

Dan malam ini rasanya aku sudah cukup bersabar. Aku berniat mendatangi tempat tinggal sementara Neji-_nii_. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung apartemen Neji-_nii_, aku tahu tempat tinggalnya dari Lee-_san_. Aku terus berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju kamar Neji-_nii_.

"Kamar no.203. ah, yang ini."

Aku berniat mengetuk kamar saat aku mendengar suara isakan dari dalam. Bukan, bukan isakan Neji-_nii_. Ini suara wanita. Dan aku tahu pasti suara siapa ini.

"Kenapa... Harusnya aku tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu dulu. Harusnya aku tidak membalas cintamu, setidaknya aku tidak ditinggalkan seperti ini."

Dapat kudengar sayup-sayup suaranya. Sakit. Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Aku tahu jika suatu saat nanti aku akan melukai perasaan Tenten-_san _tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku juga akan merasakan sakitnya juga.

"Neji-_kun_... setidaknya jawab aku! Jangan hanya diam mematung seperti itu!. Katakan sesuatu... kumohon..."

Hatiku bertambah sesak saat kudengar suara Tenten-_san_ yang semakin lirih.

"Maaf."

Itu suara Neji-_nii_. Suaranya begitu lirih, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Neji-_nii_ saat ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. aku lengkahkan kakiku meninggalkan apartemen itu. Sayup-sayup masih dapat kudengar suara isakan Tenten-_san_ disana.

Aku menutup kupingku. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. sudah sejauh ini, dua minggu lagi hari pernikahan kami akan diadakan. Dan aku tidak mau mundur. Biarlah setiap orang memandangku egois. Aku sudah benar-benar buta sekarang.

"Tenten-san... maaf..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulutku. Air mata sudah tidak dapat lagi ku bendung. Aku berlari. Terus berlari sampai halaman belakang kediaman Hyuga. Air mata tidak pernah berhenti membanjiri pipiku meski aku sudah mencoba menahannya dengan tanganku. Aku terduduk dibawah pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahku. Dan aku lagi-lagi menangis disana sendirian. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah.

Neji-_nii_ menemuiku saat aku sedang berlatih di _training-field_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Neji-_nii_ lakukan disini. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Saat aku melihatnya menghampiriku yang sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon besar aku segera berdiri.

"Ada apa Neji-_nii_ menemuiku?."

Aku berbicara setenang mungkin padahal jujur kurasakan hatiku sangat gundah. Aku takut Neji-_nii_ datang hanya untuk berpamitan padaku. Aku takut Neji-_nii_ akhirnya berfikiran untuk meninggalkanku untuk tinggal bersama Tenten-_san_. Tapi aku salah.

"Mungkin... Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintanya. Apa kau masih menerima aku yang seperti ini?."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Dan aku kembali menangis. Tapi kali ini aku menangis karena aku sangt bahagia, setidaknya Neji-_nii_ mau menerimaku pada akhirnya. Jujur aku merasa cukup heran dengan perubahan drastis Neji-_nii_ tapi tidak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Aku tahu aku egois, memaksanya mencintaku, aku tahu dia menerimaku bahkan sampai mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku dan meninggalkan Tenten-_san_ juga karena _Tou-sama_, aku tahu seharusnya Tenten-_san_ lah yang seharusnya mendampingi Neji-_nii_, aku tahu Neji-_nii_ tidak akan mungkin melepasnya begitu saja walaupun kami sudah menikah nanti karena aku tahu pasti sifat Neji-_nii_ yang tidak akan mudah melepaskan apa yang telah menajdi miliknya, aku juga tahu seberapa keraspun aku mencoba aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Neji-_nii_. Tapi aku tidak peduli asalkan Neji-_nii_ ada disampingku, menjadi suamiku, apapun akan ku lakukan. Tidak peduli seberapa egoinya aku. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya.

Aku... Tidak akan melepasnya...

Yeeeyyyyy... akhirnya jadi juga...

Maaf ya kalau GJ, Jelek, dan sok dramatis bin puitis... hehehe

Tapitapitapi... review-nya tetap ditunggu kok... hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS IS CALLED LOVE_

.

.

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_But..._

_This Is Called Love is always by Me (SeiHinamori)_

_._

_._

_Warning : T+ rated, NejiTenHina, OOC, Canon, DLL_

Pain.

Rasa sakit ini terus menderaku. Mengejarku bagai hantu. Membayangi setiap langkah kakiku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini saat aku harus melepasmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Takdir yang tidak memihak pada kita membuatku harus melepasmu. Melepaskanmu yang sangat kucintai hanya karena pikiran kolot para tetua klan. Duniaku selalu berurusan dengan tuan takdir yang sama. Tuan takdir yang selalu menghunuskan pedangnya kedadaku. Menerobos kesela-sela jantungku. Tuan takdir yang dengan berbaik hati menyandingkanku denganmu yang kemudian dia pisahkan lagi saat dirasakannya aku mulai terbiasa denganmu. Mulai terbiasa dengan harum tubuhmu. Terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu desetiap helaan nafasku. Terbiasa dengan segala tingkah polahmu. Terbiasa untuk mencintaimu...

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang kesekian kalinya aku menghabiskan waktuku tanpamu. Pagi ini untuk kesekian kalinya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan seorang gadis penerus klan Hyuga. Tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan seperti itu dengannya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Dia. Sang penerus klan, sudah bebrapa hari ini terlihat sangat murung. Mungkin berita tentang pernikahan sang _Hokage_ baru telah menghancurkan hatinya. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu sedari kami masih menjadi murid akademi. Aku juga tahu kalau dia selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh tanpa berani mendekat. Mungkin, karena itu pula lah aku tidak bisa marah pada pemuda rubah yang telah sukses mematahkan hatinya. Aku tidak bisa memarahinya jika pemuda itu saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya.

Kakiku terus kulangkahkan sampai didepan sebuah pintu geser besar di ujung koridor.

TOKTOKTOK...

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah Neji-_nii_..."

"Baik, Hinata-_sama_." Kubuka perlahan pintu besar itu. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati sang penerus klan atau biasa kupanggil Hinata-_sama_. Kulihat Hinata-_sama_ sedang duduk di beranda kamarnya. Pandangan matanya selalu ditunjukannya pada sang langit.

"Neji-_nii_ tidak perlu terlalu sering datang kesini. Bukankah Neji-_nii_ bilang beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa Neji-_nii_ memiliki kekasih?. Bagaimana kalau kekasih Neji-_nii_ marah karena Neji-_nii_ terlalu sering menghabiskan hari denganku."

Ya, aku memang sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Itupun kukatakan karena Hinata-_sama _yang terus mendesaknya karena secara tidak sengaja Hinata-_sama_ pernah menemukan sebuah sapu tangan wanita dalam kantung rompi _jounin_ ku. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya kalau pacarku itu adalah Tenten. Bukan karena aku malu mengakui kalau Tenten adalah pacarku. Tapi terlebih karena Tenten lah yang memintanya. Dia masih belum siap jika suatu hari nanti tiba-tiba saja dia dipnggil para tetua klan untuk diintrogasi mengenai hubungan kami. Alasan yang sangat konyol.

"Dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu Hinata-_sama_. Percayalah." Dia tersenyum padaku saat aku mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. lagi pula aku sudah tidak memikirkan Naruto lagi. aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Tapi Hinata-_sama_-"

"Percayalah."

Hinata-_sama_ memotong ucapanku. Tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Setelah memberikan hormat aku segera berlalu dari kamarnya.

"Ah, aku harus segera menemui Tenten." segera kulangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa ketempat biasa aku sparing dengannya. Kulihat dia tengah menungguku disana. Saat melihatku dia langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Tumben cepat sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya. Dia masih memandangku dengan wajahnya yang polos. Wajah yang selalu hadir disetiap mimpi-mimpiku. Tanpa berkata apapun ku talik tangannya menjauhi _Training-field_. Tenten tak menolak saat kugenggam tangannya yang terasa mungil digenggaman tanganku.

"Kita mau kemana?." Dapat kulihat dengan ekor mataku Tenten tengah memandangku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"Pasar." Jawabku singkat.

"Untuk apa?."

"Aku lapar." Jawabku sekenanya. Sebenarnya tujuanku mengajaknya ke pasar bukan untuk makan. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dengannya. Dan kurasa pasar merupakan tempat yang cocok. Banyak orang disana. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada mereka kalau tenten adalah kekasihku. Biar semua orang tahu termasuk para laki-laki yang selama ini selalu memandang Tenten dengan wajah kagum. Biar ku tunjukkan pada mereka siapa pemilik wanita yang ada di sampingku ini. Senyum terpatri dibibiku saat aku membayangkan bagaimana tampang mereka saat kami nanti.

"Kau aneh sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu."

Aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Tenten tengah memperhatikanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Sedikit menunduk sebenarnya mengingat dia bertubuh lebih pendek dariku. Aku hanya mendengus untuk menjawab pertanyaannya namun tidak lupa selalu ku pamerkan senyum manisku padanya. Hanya padanya.

Aku terus menggenggam tangannya dengan sikap protektif. Tidak kupedulikan pandangan dan bisikkan orang-orang. Aku masih meneruskan langkahku sampai terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Hio, Neji!."

Seketika itu pula langkah kami terhenti. Bisa kulihat siapa yang tengah memanggilku. Sang calon Hokage.

"Naruto."

"Halo, Naruto. apa kabar?." Tenen menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman manis. Dan jujur aku tidak suka dia memberikan senyumannya pada laki-laki lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagai mana kalian. Sepertinya bertambah mesra, eh?." Dapat kulihat wajah Tenten memerah. Sangat manis. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga merasa sedikit malu dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Tapi coba kusembunyikan dengan mengeratkan genggamanku pada Tenten.

"Neji-_kun_?." Tenten mendongak memandangku saat dirasakanya tanganku yang menggenggamnya semakin erat. Saat ku tolehkan pandanganku padanya sekilas aku dapat melihat seseorang tengah memperhatikkan kami dari balik pohon sakura deseberang jalan sana. Dapat ku pastikan kalau itu adalah Hinata-sama. Aku selalu dapat mengenalinya karena sebagai orang yang mempunyai kewajiban menjagnya aku harus selalu mengetahui setiap pergerakkan Hinata-_sama_. Sekecil apapun. Kutajamkan penglihatanku tanpa menggunakan Byakugan. Seketika tubuhku menegang saat dapat kurasakan cakranya yang sedikit kacau. Apakah karena dia tadi melihat Naruto. Apakah Hinata-_sama_ masih tidak bisa melupakan Naruto?.

"Neji-kun."

Pangglan dan sentuhan halus dilenganku kembali menyadarkanku. Kulihat wajah Tenten menampakkan raut khawatir dan wajah Naruto yang tak kalah herannya dengan Tenten. Aku tersenyum padanya. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan dia hanya balas tersenyum padaku. Saat ku alihkan pandanganku ke pohon besar itu. Tidak bisa kurasakan lagi cakra dari Hinata-sama.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kulihat suruhan dari rumah inti klan Hyuga mendatangiku dengan langkah yang tergopoh.

"Ada apa?." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keherananku. Pasalnya jarang sekali pesuruh dari rumah inti menjumpaiku disaat-saat seperti ini. Apakah ini masalah gawat?.

"Hiashi-_sama_ meminta anda untuk segera menghadap beliau di ruang pribadinya."

Terkejut. Tentu. Pasalnya Hiashi-_sama_ tidak pernah memanggilku menghadapnya empat mata seperti ini. Apa masalah ini benar-benar gawat?.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Pesuruh itu segera menghilang dari hadapanku.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada Tenten yang masih setia menungguku dibawah pohon besar tempat kami biasa istirahat sehabis sparing.

"Ada apa?."

"Hiashi-_sama_ memintaku menemuinya."

"Apa ada masalah?." Kulihat raut kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku jujur.

"Kuantar kau dulu pulang."

"Tidak usah. Pergilah. Pasti penting sekali." Kulihat dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela dia pulang sendiri. Aku tahu pasti akan ada laki-laki yang mencoba mencuri-curi pandang lagi padanya. Tapi aku juga harus bergegas. Hiashi-sama tidak suka pada orang yang terlambat.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Tenten hanya tersenyum. Saat kulihat dia telah mulai menjauh barulah kulangkahkan kakiku kekediaman inti Hyuga. Kulangkahkan kakiku keruangan besr tempat biasa Hiashi-sama melakukan segala keperluan klan.

TOKTOKTOK.

Kuketuk pintu dengan pelan. Dari dalam terluhat dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu untukku. Saat melihatku datang Hiashi-_sama_ segera menyuruhku duduk dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Neji." Hiashi-_sama_ memulai pembicaraan sementara aku hanya dia menunggu.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ah, sebenarnya mungkin ini semacam permohonan". Hiashi-_sama_ memandangku dengan intens.

Permohonan?. Permohonan apa?.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan Hinata." Dapat kurasakan ragaku yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Apa yang Hiashi-_sama_ katakan?. Menikah?. Dengan Hinata-_sama_?. Tidak mungkin. Aku telah memiliki Tenten. lagi pula Hinata-_sama_ masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto bukan?.

"Kurasa kau suami yang cocok untuknya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Hinata pada laki-laki tidak jelas diluar sana. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya." Perkataannya yang tegas jelas sekali kalau Hiashi-_sama_ tidak menginginkan penolakkan dariku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarng?.

"Saya akan menerimanya jika Hinata-_sama_ juga menerimanya." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Harapanku hanya pada Hinata-_sama_ sekarang. kuharap Hinata-_sama_ bisa mengambil langkah yang lebih baik. Dapat kulihat Hiashi-sama mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Semenit kemudian sudut mataku menangkap sosok yang tak lain adalah Hinata-_sama_. Hinata-_sama_ terlihat kaget melihatku ada disini. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilah sambil menyunggingkan senyumanku.

"Hinata, duduklah. Ada yang ingin _Tou-san _katakan padamu." Hiashi-_sama_ kembali membuka percakapan yang tadi sempat terhenti sesaat.

"_Ha'i_."

Hinata-_sama_ duduk disampingku. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan keheranan saat memandangku. Terselip juga kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Neji tadi. Dan dia menjawab bahwa dia akan menerimanya jika kau juga menerimanya."

"Menerima apa _tou-sama_?."

Jantungku semakin berdegup dengan kencang. Tanpa kusadari tanganku tengah mengepal dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Neji. Kau tahu meskipun neji berasal ari keluarga _Bunke_ tapi dia mempunyai pontensi yang sangat luar biasa. Dan kufikir dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pantas mendampingimu kelak sebagai calon penerus klan."

Jantungku semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Hinata memandang kearahku. Aku tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan matanya. aku balik menatapnya. Memohon padanya agar dia menolaknya. Setidaknya berusaha menolaknya. Hinata-_sama_ kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Hiashi-_sama_. Ada ragu sesaat pada wajahnya. Namun, wajahnya kembali menampakkan keteguhan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Aku hanya dapat berharap.

"Aku menerimanya _tou-sama_."

Aku tidak percaya Hinata-_sama_ mengatakan kalimat itu. Option itu tidak pernah terlintas dikepalaku. Bukankah Hinata-_sama_ masih menyukai Naruto?. kenapa?.

Aku memintanya menemuiku ditaman belakang setelah pertemuan kami dengan Hiashi-_sama_. Dan disinilah kami berdiri ditepi kolam ikan yang berukuran cukup bear dengan tiupan angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpa wajah kami. namun, aku tidak bisa merasakan kesejukannya. Kekesalan hatiku terlalu membuncah.

"Kenapa anda menerimanya _Hinata-sama_?."

Aku membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?."

Hinata-_sama_ menjawab dengan tenang seakan-akan itu bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

"Anda tahu kalau saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. saya sangat men-"

"Tenten-_san_. Aku tahu dia kekasih Neji-_nii_."

Hinata sama memotong ucapanku. Jujur, aku sedikit tersentak saat Hinata-sama menyebut nama Tenten. ah, ya. Aku lupa kalau beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata-_sama_ melihatku bersama Tenten saat sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Aku kembali memasang wajah datar. Mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi amarahku sudah hampir mencapai ambang batas.

"Kau tahu, tapi kau tidak berbuat apapun?."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan _Tou-sama_."

Tidak bisa dia bilang?. Omong kosong macam apa itu. Hiashi-_sama_ adalah ayahnya tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengarkan anak perempuannya bukan. Apalagi dia adalah calon penerus klan.

Aku sudah muak sekaran. Segera kubalikkan badanku hendak meninggalkan tempat itu saat sebuah tangan menghalangiku.

"Tidak bisakah Neji-_nii_ memandangku?. Mencoba mencintaiku seperti Neji-_nii_ mencintai Tenten-_san_?."

Tubuhku menegang begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku tidak habis pikir. Bukankah dia masih mencintai Naruto?. atau selama ini pemahaman itu hanya ada padaku. bukan pada Hinata-_sama_. Aku bingung. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kan?. Aku masih sangat mencintai Tenten. dan akan selalu mencintainya.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa. Perlahan genggaman tangannya mengendur. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi taman. Aku butuh tempat bersandar sekarang. Tenten. Hanya nama itu yang muncul diotakku saat ini. Dan ketempat itulah langkahku menuju.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah menemui Hinata-_sama_. Aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di luar kompleks Hyuga. Aku beralasan untuk menenangkan pikiran menjelang hari pernikahan yang jelas-jelas sudah dipersiapan Hiashi-_sama_ dari awal. Aku sesalu menghindari pertemuanku dengan Hinata-_sama_ sebisaku. Aku masih tidak bisa bertemu muka dengannya. Terlalu berat.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan Tenten. Beberapa waktu belakangan Tenten Tidak mau menemuiku. Hari ini aku berhasil mengajak Tenten ke apartemenku untuk setidaknya berbicara. Aku tidak ingin Tenten terus menerus memandangku dengan wajah terluka setiap kali kamu bertemu.

"Apa memang harus seperti ini?."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Masalahnya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Apa memang harus seperti ini?.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolak?."

Saat dilihatnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tenten menghela nafas.

"Kenapa... Harusnya aku tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu dulu. Harusnya aku tidak membalas cintamu, setidaknya aku tidak ditinggalkan seperti ini."

Aku tersentak saat Tenten mengatakannya. Tidak bukan seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku terasa kelu.

"Neji-_kun_... setidaknya jawab aku! Jangan hanya diam mematung seperti itu!. Katakan sesuatu... kumohon..."

Rasanya dadaku sangat sakit saat kulihat Tenten mulai mengis. Kudekap tubuhnya erat. Jika mampu akupun tidak mau seperti ini.

"Maaf"

Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku. Tenten meronta dalam pelukanku. Tapi tidak kulepaskan dekapanku padanya. Jika bisa, aku tidak akan melepaskan selamanya.

Perlahan rontaannya mulai berkurang dan semakin berkurang hingga akhirnya menghilang sama sekali. Tenten terus mengis dalam dekapanku. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan kubaringkan diatas ranjangku bersama diriku sendiri yang masih setia mendekapnya. Biarkanlah seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk sementara. Untuk saat ini saja.

"Neji-_kun_." Dapat kudengar Tenten menyebut namaku. Aku tetap tidak menjawab namun tanganku kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mataku terasa panas. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit dari pada saat sekujur tubuhku tertusuk beribu-ribu _kunai_. Rasa sakitnya benra-benar menohok hatiku.

"Aku.. tetap mencintai Neji-_kun_." Dapat kurasakan lelehan air matanya didadaku. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap tubuhku. Isakannya tangisnya semakin mengikis perasaanku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Keputusanku sudah mantap sekarang. Kalau aku harus menikah dengan Hinata-_sama_ setidaknya aku harus mengatakannya dengan _gentle_ padanya. Agar dia tidak terlalu berharap padaku yang seperti ini. Padaku yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa mencintainya. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Hinata-_sama_ segera bangkit dari duduknya saat dilihatnya aku tengah menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Neji-_nii_ menemuiku?."

Suaranya begitu tenang. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kegugupan dalam nada suaranya. Matanya pun tak bisa berbohong. Mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Aku memandangnya dengan intens sebelum kukatakan padanya tujuanku datang.

"Mungkin... Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintanya. Apa kau masih menerima aku yang seperti ini?."

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Aku tahu mungkin aku egis. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Tenten semudah itu. Kulihat Hinata sama menangis. Perlahan kuulurkan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkannya. Mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Mencoba menetralisir perasaan sakit dalam dadaku. Rasa sakit yang masih setia menohokku setiap waktunya. Rasa sakit yang belum bisa kuenyahkan. Rasa sakit yang sama.

Hinata-_sama_... Akan mencobanya.

Chap.2 beres!... duh, jelek banget deh kayaknya... maaf ya... kalau malah tambah jelek lagi.. hehehe

Maaf juga ya Neji jadi lebay disini...

Aku gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini... ini lebih panjang dari versi Hinatanya ya... berikutnya aku akan buat dari sudut pandang Tenten... doakan suapa lebih bagus dari ini ya...

Makasih buat yang udah review.. aku balas ke PM kalian kok... hehehe..

Buat yang gak punya acount tapi tetep review aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak.. love-love-love for All...

REVIEW PLEASE...


	3. Chapter 3

_THIS IS CALLED LOVE_

.

.

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_But..._

_This Is Called Love is always by Me (SeiHinamori)_

_._

_._

_Warning : T+ rated, NejiTenHina, OOC, Canon, DLL_

_._

_._

_._

Allow

Aku tahu jika cinta tidak pernah harus saling memiliki. Ada kalanya kita harus merelakan cinta yang telah tumbuh dengan sangat pesat dalam hati pada orang lain. Berharap dia bisa lebih merasa bahagia bersama orang lain. Namun, pada kenyataannya. Tidak semudah itu untuk merelakan orang kita cintai. Tidak akan ada kata mudah dalam hal merelakan. Apalagi itu menyangkut orang yang kau cintai. Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap harus merelakannya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal ketika tiba-tiba saja Neji-_kun_ menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku. Jujur, aku tidak pernah menyangka Neji-_kun_ yang seorag jenius Hyuga bisa jatuh cinta padaku yang hanya seorang _kunoichi_ tanpa marga. Aku tahu saat menerima pernyataan cintanya semuanya tidak akan lagi sama. aku harus siap terluka kapanpun. Bukan terluka secara fisik. Tapi mungkin secara psikis. Aku harus siap menerima cibiran dari orang-orang yang menentang hubungan kami. Aku harus siap berpisah darinya walaupun aku tidak siap jika memang harus seperti itu. Aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa mendampingin Neji-kun bila aku sendiri masih menjadi seorang kunoichi lemah. Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuknya. Aku ingin menjadi tegar untuknya. Aku tidak takut jika sewaktu-waktu aku harus jatuh dan terpuruk. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Aku akan bangkit dan terus bangkit sampai waktu sendirilah yang memaksaku untuk berhenti dan menyerah. Karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk termenung disalah satu sudut _Traning field _desa Konoha. Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu Neji-_kun_ disini setiap pagi. Biasanya Neji-_kun_ selalu datang saat fajar baru menyingsing. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan jadwal kami agak sedikit melenceng. Pasalnya Neji-_kun_ setiap pagi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke ruangan Hinata-_san_. Aku tahu saat ini Hinata-_san_ sedang bersedih karena Naruto sebentar lagi akan segera menikah dengan Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melayangkan satupun protes padanya. Bukannya aku tidak cemburu. Tentu saja aku merasa cemburu. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya pada Neji-_kun._ Aku takut Neji-_kun_ justru akan balik membenciku. Konyol. Aku tahu aku konyol. Tapi adakalanya seseorang berubah menjadi idiot bila berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya kan?.

Mungkin aku masih akan meneruskan lamunanku jika saja ujung mataku tidak menangkap bayangan Neji-_kun_ diujung sana. Aneh sekali. Ini masih terlalu pagi. biasaya dia masih berada dengan Hinata-_san_ pada jam-jam seperti ini. Segera kuhampiri Neji-_kun_ saat langkahnya sudah hampir sampai ditempat ku berdiri.

"Tumben cepat sekali."

Neji-_kun_ hanya tersenyum. Ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Irit bicara. Tapi aku tahu walaupun Neji-_kun_ jarang sekali bicara dia menunjukan rasa sayangnya dengan tindakan. Seperti sekarang ini tangannya tengah menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat protektif. Dan tatapannya sangat lembut sekali. Dia menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku. Bukannya pagi ini kita akan _sparing_ seperti biasanya?.

"Pasar." Neji-_kun_ hanya menjawab singkat. Pasar?.

"Untuk apa?."

"Aku lapar." Bohong. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku. aku tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin agar orang-orang diluar sana tahu bahwa aku adalah milikya. Agar tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatiku. Dasar licik. Tapi saat melihatnya terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu tak ayal membuatku heran juga.

"Kau aneh sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu."

Sepertinya Neji-_kun_ tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk menatapku yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan dia hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaanku. Namun, sejurus kemudian dapat kulihat senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya. Lagi. senyuman itu selalu membuatku semakin mencintainya. Senyuman yang diperlihatkannya hanya padaku.

Neji-_kun_ terus menggenggam tanganku dengan sikap protektif. Tidak dipedulikannya pandangan dan bisikkan orang-orang. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat risih, tapi melihat Neji-_kun_ yang justru malah terlihat menikmatinya membuatku bungkam. Sampai ketika sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ku kenal memanggil Neji-_kun_.

"Hio, Neji!."

Seketika itu pula langkah kami terhenti. Neji-_kun_ memandangnya sekilas. "Naruto." Neji-_kun_ membalas sapaan Naruto

"Halo, Naruto. Apa kabar?." Aku juga ikut menyapanya, tidak sopan bukan mengacuhkan seorang teman meskipun saat ini kau tengah bersama kekasihmu yang jelas-jelas merasa tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi jika temanmu itu seorang calon _Hokage_. Gelar _kunoichi_ ku bisa langsung dicabut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagai mana kalian. Sepertinya bertambah mesra, eh?." Dasar bodoh. Kenapa juga Naruto harus mengatakannya dengan suara keras begitu. Bisa kurasakan darah yang berderis kewajahku. Dapat kupastikan kalau saat ini wajahku pasti telah memerah. Neji-_kun_ tidak mengatakan apapun tapi aku tahu kalau Neji-_kun_ juga pasti merasa malu. Karena sedari tadi Neji-_kun_ menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.

"Neji-_kun_?." Aku memanggil namanya saat kurasakan Genggaman Neji-_kun_ semakin erat. Kutatap wajahnya hanya untuk memastikankalau dia baik-baik saja. Neji-_kun_ menoleh padaku tapi aku juga sempat melihat kalau pandangan Neji-kun sempat teralihkan sesaat. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar diseberang jalan sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diperhatikannya hingga membuatku harus memanggil namanya sekali lagi untuk menariknya kembali agar terfokus padaku.

"Neji-kun."

Aku menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut berharap dia akan merespon panggilanku. Dan ternyata berhasil. Sejurus kemudian dia kembali tersenyum padaku dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan kami dengan Naruto yang sempat teralihkan oleh lamunannya

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kulihat suruhan dari rumah inti klan Hyuga mendatangi kami dengan langkah yang tergopoh.

Neji-_kun_ segera menghapiri orang suruhan itu. Terjadi percakapan diantara ke-duanya. Dapat kulihat wajah Neji-_kun_ yang sedikit mengeras. Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kuharap tidak. tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti perasaan cemas menyeruak kedalam dadaku. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan matanya saat memandangku yang tengah menunggunya dibawah pohon besar tempat biasa kami istirahat sehabis _sparing_.

Perlahan Neji-_kun_ menghampiriku. Masih dengan wajah yang dipenuhi gurat kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

"Ada apa?" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Hiashi-_sama_ memintaku menemuinya."

"Apa ada masalah?" Hiasi-_sama_? Maksudnya Hiasi-_sama_ yang itu? Laki-laki penguasa klan hyuga itu? Ada apa dia memanggil Neji-_kun_, apa ada hal gawat yang sedang terjadi? Perasaan was-was kembali menyeruak kedalam relung hatiku. Semakin kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Neji-_kun_ menjawab dengan wajah yang tidak kalah bingungnya denganku.

"Kuantar kau dulu pulang."

"Tidak usah. Pergilah. Pasti penting sekali." Ku paksakan untuk tersenyum. Walau perasaanku masih dibalut kekhawatiran.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Aku hanya tersenyum menimpali perkataannya. Masih dapat kulihat Neji-_kun_ masih berdiri memperatikan langkah ku sampai aku menghilang ditikungan jalan.

Perjalanan kembali kerumah terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Neji-_kun_ disampingku. Aku terlalu terbiasa berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan meskipun tak pernah sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Neji-_kun_. Tapi keberadaannya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Berbeda dengan sekarang. rasanya benar-benar sunyi. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Sesuatu mengusik ketenangan hatiku kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa. Hanya saja firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini tidak akan baik. Tapi apa?.

.

.

.

Fokusku berantakan. Hati dan pikiranku berhamburan entah kemana. Pandangan mataku kosong. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku sendiri saat terdengar suara ketukan halus dipintu apartemenku. Siapa?

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Dan betapa kagetnya saat pandanganku kini bersibobrok dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam dimata beriris lavender miliknya.

"Neji-_kun_." Hanya namanya lah yang bisa kuserukan saat ini. Otakku masih belum sembuh benar dari keterkejutan saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kekarnya telah medekap tubuhku dengan sangat erat.

"Tenten." Neji-_kun_ terus menyerukan namaku dengan lirih disela-sela pelukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi saat dia pergi menemui Hiasi-_sama_. tapi aku yakin kalau itu tidak baik. Neji-_kun_ tidak pernah berlaku serapuh ini sebelumnya. Perlahan kubimbing tubuhnya keatas sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya masih setia memeluk tubuhku meskipun aku sudah mendudukannya disofa yang menyebabkan ku harus duduk dipangkuannya karena Neji-_kun_ tidak memberiku ruang untuk bergeser sejengkalpun dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya untuk sekedar menenangkannya.

"Tenten... Hiasi-_sama_.. Aku..." Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini. keadaannya sekarang benar-benar kacau.

"Hiasi-_sama_... Beliau.. Memintaku untuk menikah dengan Hinata-_sama_.."

Seketika itu juga tubuhku menegang. Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar. Aku ingin beranjak dan melepaskan dekapannya ditubuhku. Tapi sepertinya Neji-_kun_ tidak mau memberikanku ruang. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan bertanya pada Neji-_kun_.

"Lalu, apa yang Neji-_kun_ katakan?."

Pelukannya semakin mengencang ditubuhku. Cukup. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Marah, sedih, kecewa. Semuanya menyatu jadi satu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Seketika itu juga tubuhku melemas. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Hingga sisa malam itu kami habiskan hanya dengan diam. Diam dengan pikiran dan perasaan kami masing-masing.

Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur. Pikiran kalut membuatku tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Namun, bisa kurasakan pergerakan Neji-_kun_ yang mengangkat tubuhku dan kembali meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur milikku. Perlahan kurasakan cakranya semakin menghilang hingga tidak bisa kurasakan sama sekali. Dan saat itulah air mata yang semalaman kutahan pecah. Kupeluk tubuhku sendiri dan menangis dalam diam. Rasa sesaknya begitu menyiksaku. Benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku sadar suatu hari nanti kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini.

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari penuh aku selalu menghindari Neji-_kun_ sebisaku. Aku tidak siap bertemu Neji-_kun_ sekarang. aku takut air mataku kembali jatuh jika aku bertemu dengannya. Sampai pada hari keempat.

Pagi itu seperti biasa aku mulai berlatih di _training-field_. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu Neji-_kun_ tengah menungguku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakranya. Sepertinya Neji-_kun_ menyembunyikan cakranya dengan sangat baik. Aku terus berjalan memasukin _training-field _hingga sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahku. Saat aku berbalik aku menihat Neji-_kun_ disana. Dengan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa dengan kuciran rambutnya yang biasa. Hanya sorot matanya yang tak biasa. Sorot mata memohon dan sakit hati. Dan saat ku perhatikan wajahnya lebih jauh. Aku bisa melihat bulatan hitam disekitar matanya. Sakit. Dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Melihat Neji-_kun_ yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dengan matanya yang berbinar kini terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan. Tak terasa tanganku menyentuk wajahnya sementara Neji-_kun_ masih memandang kearahku. Dan air mata yang selama ini kutahan akhirnya pecah. Pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan air bening yang telah mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Dan semakin deras seiring dengan dekapan tangan Neji-_kun_ disekitar pinggangku. Wajahnya kini telah tersembunyi dengan nyaman dipundakku. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mendekap lehernya dengan sangat erat. Enggan untuk melepaskannya lagi.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi di _training-field_. Sepertinya Neji-_kun_ telah melakukan teleport. Saat Neji-_kun_ melepaskan dekapannya bisa kulihat jelas dimana aku sekarang. sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Entah milik siapa.

"Ini apartemenku. Aku pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Neji-_kun_ selalu bisa menebak semua yang ada dibenakku.

"Hanya sementara." Suaranya sangat lirih saat mengatakannya. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun darinya. Aku tahu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal kurasa." Neji-_kun_ balas tersenyum kearahku. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir aku melihat senyumannya. Rasa sakit itu kembali meremas dadaku. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku menahannya. Aku tidak mau kebersamaanku dengannya rusak hanya karena egoku sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba membuat _cookies_?. Rasanya aku berhutang kue _cookies _padamu." Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku mendahului Neji-_kun_ menuju dapur. Kubuka lemari es dipojok ruangan.

"Ah, sepertinya Neji-_kun_ memang sudah menyiapkan semuanya ya?." Kulirik Neji-_kun_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dia tengah memperhatikanku sambil bersandar di konter dapur. Senyumannya masih setia tersungging dibibirnya. Tapi aku juga tidak buta. Aku masih bisa melihat kegetiran disana yang dengan sukarela kututupi. Hari ini saja kumohon. Biarkan aku bersamanya. Biarkan aku bersama dengannya tanpa harus membawa-bawa yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Jujur saja semakin malam perasaanku semakin tak menentu. Semakin larut semakin kalut pula pikiranku. Satu sisi aku masih ingin memprtahankan Neji-kun disisiku. Tapi disisi lain aku juga sadar kalau itu semua tidak akan membuat semuanya semakin baik. Aku hanya akan membuat Neji-kun berada dalam jurang yang selama ini dengan susah payah dia panjat semenjak ujian _chuunin_. Hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya.

"Apa memang harus seperti ini?."

Semuanya terasa terlalu berat untukku. Setidaknya aku butuh kepastian darinya sebelum aku mengambil keputusan. Tapi saat tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya aku semakin kacau. Aku semakin tertohok.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolak?."

Aku menarik nafasku. Apa memang harus seperti ini?. apa tidak ada jalan lain?. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. berikan aku kepastian.

"Kenapa... Harusnya aku tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cintamu dulu. Harusnya aku tidak membalas cintamu, setidaknya aku tidak ditinggalkan seperti ini."

Aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya seorang diri lagi sekarang. Aku tidak bisa...

"Neji-_kun_... setidaknya jawab aku! Jangan hanya diam mematung seperti itu!. Katakan sesuatu... kumohon..."

Aku mulai histeris, kalau boleh jujur aku juga tidak mau seperti ini. tidak ingin berteriak seperti ini dihadapanmu. Tapi, Neji-_kun_ yang sama sekali tidak berkata apapun membuatku frustasi.

"Maaf"

Bukan. Bukan kata itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku mencoba meronta dari pelukan Neji-_kun_. Tapi Neji-_kun_ tidak melepasnya sedikitpun.

Perlahan aku mulai berhenti meronta hingga hilang sama sekali. Aku mulai lelah berontak. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa kuhentikan tangisanku. Tangisanku semaki lama semakin deras. Saat aku sadar semuanya sudah berakhir. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan.

Bisa kurasakan tangan Neji-_kun_ yang mengangkat tubuhku dan merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang miliknya. Dekapannya masih setia menemaniku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku sadar aku sudah bisa seperti ini lagi. cepat atau lambat aku harus mengakhirinya.

"Neji-_kun_." Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah. Yang kutahu aku harus melepaskannya.

"Aku.. tetap mencintai Neji-_kun_." Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Aku semakin mendekap Neji-_kun_. Tangisanku sama sekali tidak mereda.

Dan malam ini telah menjadi malam terakhirku bersama Neji-_kun_.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari penikahan Neji-kun. Tapi melangkahkan kakiku kepelataran rumah keluarga Hyuga. Masih sama. Perasaanku padanya masih sama. aku masih sangat mencintai Neji-kun. Tapi aku juga sudah mulai bisa merelakannya. Melepaskannya untuk wanita lain. Membiarkannya bahagia bersama wanita lain.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keruang ganti pengantin wanita. Ramai sekali sepertinya didalam sana. Bisa kudengar suara Sakura, Ino, dan yang lainnya disana. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku kedalam bisa kulihat wajah Hinata-_san_ yang begitu berbinar. Cantik. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bukan?. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang sudah merelakan mereka berdua. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga sudah siap jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata-_san_.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah ruang utama. Ruang dimana nanti pengucapan janji akan dilaksanakan. Seketika langkahku terhenti saat mataku bersibobrok dengan mata Neji-_kun_. Dia masih tetap Neji-_kun_ yang sama hanya saja dia bukan lagi milikku.

'Hai..' Aku menyapanya dengan gerakan mulutku tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan sedikit gerakan tanganku. Kulihat Neji-_kun_ tersenyum membalas teguranku. Dan saat melihat senyumnya. Aku tahu kalau aku telah berbuat benar. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya tanpa ada guratan kesakitan diwajahnya.

Dan saat sumpah setia itu dibacakan. Aku juga ikut bersumpah didalam hatiku.

'Aku.. akan tetap mencintai Neji-_kun_ dengan caraku sendiri.'

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga fict. Yang satu ini, mudah-udahan fictnya gak begitu ancur ya... maaf kalau ternyata mengecewakan.. tapi aku benar-benar lega.. setidaknya ceritanya gak berakhir angs... hehehe...

Oh, iya kalau berkenan baca juga fict. Baru aku yang berjudul "LOVE GREETING" sama "DON'T SAY GOODBYE" ya... dua-duanya memakai chara NejiXTenten...

Akhir kata RNR please...


End file.
